The present invention relates to a shopping cart tray. More particularly, this invention relates to a shopping cart tray, which maximize the usage of space of a shopping cart tray.
As the concerns of environment grow in the community, some plastic wastes from shopping have become a big problem. Therefore, many innovations have been suggested for a while already.
Accordingly, a need for a shopping cart tray has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.